Edward ¿Cullen?
by Mayra-Night
Summary: Bella tiene una pequeña hija pero su padre fue su novio de secundaria, años después se encuentra con un joven de ojos dorados, pero ¿Por qué se parecen tanto?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**** Noticias**

—Señorita Swan — dijo la recepcionista, sonreí tímidamente y tome los estudios que me estaba dando.

Cuando estuve en mi habitación, observe el sobre que tenía mi nombre, tome una gran bocanada de aire al abrirlo, Positivo, decía este, me deje caer en la cama, mientras colocaba una mano sobre mi vientre, embarazada, estaba embarazada, una tonta sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro, mientras me acordaba de mi novio y padre de mi hijo, Edward Masen, con el estábamos saliendo desde hace un par de años, aunque todavía faltaban unos meses para que terminemos el secundario yo iba a tener igual a mi bebe.

Tome el celular y marque el número de mi novio, el atendió rápidamente.

—Hola amor — saludo Edward.

—Hola — dije — ¿podemos encontrarnos?

—Sí, puede ser en el restaurante de la bella Italia, dentro de media hora llego a mi casa, ¿qué te parece que nos veamos dentro de una hora? — consulto, cuando dijo eso, recordé que había mencionado que había salido con sus padre, Elizabeth y Edward Masen para visitar a unos amigos de ellos, me habían invitado, pero en ese momento me sentía mal, en realidad eran náuseas y mareos, síntomas de embarazo.

Me prepare para la cena de esta noche, me coloque un pantalón de jean y una remera de mangas largas azul con una campera gris, y zapatillas, algo simple, y muy cómodo.

Cuando llegue al restaurante el todavía no estaba allí, lo espero por quince minutos, una hora, dos horas, ¿Qué estaba pasando? él nunca me dejo esperando.

Salí del restaurante y comencé a andar por la carretera, para dirigirme a la casa de los Masen, pero estaba la calle cortaba, había varios policías y paramédicos, también dos ambulancias, vi a mi padre, el jefe de policías Swan, el observaba el vehículo que había chocada contra un camión, me baje del auto y me acerque a Charlie, el tenía una expresión de dolor, que se intensifico al verme.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunte con miedo en la voz, ¿Por qué sentía este vacío en el pecho?

—El coche de los Masen choco — respondió, sentí mis ojos anegados en lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo están? —consulte mientras sentía las lágrimas por mis mejillas.

—Elizabeth y su esposo murieron al instante —contesto — Edward se encuentra en la ambulancia, pero está muy grave.

Al escuchar esas palabras me dirigí directamente a la ambulancia, pero un hombre joven, rubio, de piel pálida, con ojos topacio me impidió el paso.

—No puede pasar — aclaro.

— ¿Cómo está el? — pregunte, el hombre pareció poder escuchar mi pregunta que fue hecha en un susurro, por el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

—No resistió — respondió, lo observe con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿murió? — interrogue con la voz quebrada.

El hombre asintió, pero luego todo se volvió negro.

Me desperté sobresaltada, ese sueño lo tenía desde el momento que me entere que el amor de mi vida había muerto.

—Mami — dijo una voz, mientras se subía a la cama a mi lado.

Observe a mi pequeña Reneesme de cuatro años, ella tenía el cabello cobrizo igual que su padre, pero con bonitos bucles, herencia de Charlie, su piel era clara, que asía gran contraste con sus mejillas siempre sonrojadas, y sus ojos chocolates iguales a los míos. La observe con un nudo en la garganta, ella tenía los mismo rasgos de su padre, haciéndola tan hermosa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hola, espero que les guste esta nueva historia. Ya sé que puede sr un poco triste al principio, pero les aseguro que se ira poniendo mejor.

Por favor comenten

Besos y Suerte

May


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: reencuentro.**

Nos dirigimos con Nessie, que es como le decía a mi hija, al centro comercial. Al llegar las dos entramos en un local de ropa para niñas, comencé a ver qué era lo que le gustaría, tome un vestido azul claro.

—Nessie, que… — pero mis palabras quedaron en mi garganta, ¿dónde estaba ella? — ¡Nessie!, llame, dejando el vestido y saliendo del local. —¡Nessie! — volví a llamarla.

—¡Mami! — dijo la suave vos de mi hija mientras se acercaba a mí, de la mano de alguien.

— Estaba tan preocupada, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te separes de mí? — le pregunte, mientras la abrazaba. La aleje un poco de mi y observe a la persona que segundos antes estaba tomando la mano de mi hija. Observe al chico de cabello cobrizo, piel clara y ojos dorados, ¿Edward? Dijo una vos en mi cabeza, pero todo se volvió negro.

Al abrir los ojos me encontraba en una habitación muy… blanca.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? — pregunto un hombre con rubio con una bata de medico.

— Bien, ¿pero qué paso? — pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama.

—Te desmayaste en el centro comercial, mis hijos te trajeron — explico.

—¿y mi hija? — pregunte.

—Reneesme está con mi hija, es una niña encantadora— dijo, con una sonrisa.

En ese momento entro una chica, parecía como de 17 años, cabello negro con las puntas mirando en distintas direcciones, piel blanca y ojos dorados, no debía medir más de uno cincuenta, y tenía el aspecto de un duende, entro con mi hija.

—Bella — dijo con una voz como campanitas, con una gran sonrisa,

-Gracias por cuidarla-mencione, Nessie subió a una silla que se encontraba a mi lado.

-¿Mami podemos ir con Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosellie y Esme?-consulto mi hija.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunte

-Mis hijos y mi esposa-respondió el doctor, lo observe mas atentamente, se me hacía muy familiar.

-¿Lo eh visto antes?-le pregunte

En ese momento un joven de cabello oscuro y ondulado entro en la habitación, tenía la apariencia de un oso, pero en sus ojos había una nota de diversión.

-¡Emy!-dijo Nessie antes de que el la tome en sus brazos y comenzara a jugar con mi hija.

-Vos debes ser Bella-dijo con una sonrisa-Soy Emmett, el hermano de la duende-dijo señalando a Alice.

Observe a la chica de corto cabello negro, tenía la mirada perdida, pero me observo antes de dirigirse a Emmett.

-Emy-dijo recalcando el nombre por el que lo había llamado mi hija-debemos dejar descansar a Bella.

-¿Quién cuidara de Nessie?-consulto Emmett.

No había pensado en ese tema, el único que podía cuidarla era mi padre, pero Charlie estaba trabajando.

-Bella-dijo una voz conocida, observe a Jacob pero al entrara en la habitación hizo una horrible mueca, observe a Emmett y Alice, ambos parecían que habian dejado de respirar.

-Jake-menciono Nessie soltándose de los brazos de Emmett y yendo hacia donde estaba mi amigo.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba acá? –le pregunte a Jacob.

-Llamaron a Charlie diciendo que estabas acá, el cómo tenía que trabajar me dijo que venga por Nessie –respondió.

Le pregunte quien había llamado, pero él no estaba seguro.

-¿Cuando estés bien vendrán a visitarnos? –Interrogo Alice.

-si-conteste.

Los Cullen salieron de la habitación.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- me pregunto Jake.

-Me desmaye- respondi simplemente.

El me observo eh hizo una mueca tomando la mano de Nessie.

-Ya que parece que no vas a decir nada más me llevo a Nessie –dijo, cuando salieron de la habitación escuche la voz de mi amigo que le decía a mi hija-¿quieres ir a tomar un helado?

Seguidos de unas risitas muy características de Reneesme.

El doctor Cullen me dio el alta un día después, no antes sin haberme dado una hija con la dirección de la casa alegando que estaban deseosos de que vallamos, ¿pero que grupos de personas pueden descariñarse tanto en una madre y su hija?

-Mami, ¿Cuándo vamos a ir?- preguntaba constantemente mi hija.

-No puedes ir a la casa de los Cullen - había dicho Jacob, pero cuando le pregunte si quería ir me dijo que no podía.

Y ahora estoy dirigiéndome a la casa de aquellas personas que nos ayudaron junto a mi pequeña hija.

* * *

**hola, por favor comenten, espero que les guste**

**besos y suerte**

**may**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Volverte a Ver**

**POV. EDWARD**

Ya habian pasado casi cinco años desde que Carlisle me convirtió en Vampiro, de aquel fatal accidente en el que mis padres perdieron la vida, pero puede decirse que yo "sobreviví" ya que esto no era una vida, lo único medianamente aceptable es que nuestra "familia" es "vegetariana" eso significa que nos alimentamos de animales en vez de personas, algunos de nosotros teníamos ciertos dones, por ejemplo Alice podía ver el futuro, Jasper controlar las emociones mientras que yo podía leer el pensamiento un don un poco molesto ya que sentía que violaba la privacidad de mi familia.

-Edward, ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto Alice.

-Pasa- respondi con voz cansada aunque no era posible de que lo esté porque no podemos dormir.

-Llego la nueva colección de Zapatos- dijo mi hermana adicta a la moda, levante la vista y la observe- ¿me acompañas?

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Jasper o Rosallie? Consulte

-Ellos se van de caza y como tú ya fuiste pensé que podías acompañarme – respondió

Trate de leer su mente pero estaba bloqueado, la observe molesto

-No puedes pasarte todo el día en tu habitación pensando en cómo podria haber sido tu vida si seguías siendo humano-continuo.

-Iré, pero llevare mi volvo- conteste.

Alice salió de la habitación dando pequeños saltitos.

Hacía ya dos horas que estábamos en el centro comercial y ya había tenido que hacer siete viajes al auto ya que aunque tenga mucha fuerza, sería un poco extraño si una sola persona lleva demasiadas bolsas y "pesadas".

Al volver de uno de los viajes para dejar las bolsas en el auto observe que Alice se acercaba a una pequeña niña.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto mi hermana.

-Reneesme- respondió la niña, Alice sonrió, tomo su mano y ambas se acercaron a mí.

Al observar a Reneesme note que debía tener tres o cuatro años, su cabello tenía suaves ondulaciones de un color cobrizo mientras que sus ojos eran de un encantador tono chocolate que hacia gran contraste con su pálido color de piel y sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Edward, Reneesme se perdió, ¿puedes buscar a su madre?- interrogo.

Algo en el color de los ojos de la niña y en sus facciones se me hacían familiar. Alice soltó la mano de Reneesme, trate de buscar en la mente de las personas, alguien que parecía asustado o alterado, tal vez las dos cosas juntas, pero solo encontré personas preguntándose cómo les quedará algo o consultando si les gustaba tal o cual cosa.

Tome la pequeña mano de Reneesme, ¿Por qué no podía localizarla a sus padres? No creo que la hayan abandonado.

-Qué lindo que es ver a los padres con sus hijos- dijo una mujer –y que lindo que es el padre.

Seguí buscando a sus padres hasta que me cruce con un punto ciego, era como si no hubiera nada pero al observar había una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro de espaldas. Reneesme se acerco a ella, un dulce aroma, uno demasiado tentador.

-Mami- dijo Nessie que soltó mi mano, la mujer se giro y abrazo a la niña.

- Estaba tan preocupada, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te separes de mí?-dijo la mujer.

Ella levanto la vista, Bella susurre muy despacio la muchacha de cabellos oscuros, ojos chocolates, piel pálida y mejillas sonrojadas me observo confundida.

-¿Edward?- pregunto antes de desmayarse.

* * *

**Espero que les guste, por favor comenten.**

**besos y suerte.**

**May**


End file.
